


Time Waits For No-one

by Pho3nix_17



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, F/M, Gen, How the heck do people tag stuff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, Relationships are gonna be all over the place, Self-Insert, There will be a lot of cursing, dreamnotfound?, how does this work i have no idea but enjoy, i have no idea how I'm gonna do the ships, lots of angst gonna be here, skephalo?, this is gonna be interesting, warnings will be in notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pho3nix_17/pseuds/Pho3nix_17
Summary: It's just a normal day. Well, it seems so at least. One hour into roleplaying on the Dream SMP server and things start to go wrong. Mysterious people dressed in black break into the Dream SMP members houses, kidnapping them and taking them to a secret facility, shoving them into separate rooms, and forcing them unconscious. Fifty years later, they all wake up. Something has changed, however. They've become their Minecraft characters. The world is in shambles, and their loved ones are dead. Now, they have to find a way to fix it and time travel back to their own time before they're killed, experimented with or put on display as public attractions.
Relationships: Yes - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Cursing, lots of it, fighting, violence, yelling, fork injury
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this! I will always put warnings in the notes before the start of each chapter.

It started like any other day. Dream turned on his computer, logging in and flicking through Discord checking his notifications. Tommy was already in VC2, as was Tubbo. Dream chuckled, opening up Minecraft and hopping into his server, the Dream SMP. He already knew what was going to happen. His screen loaded in and he sighed, staring at the obsidian walls that he was trapped in. The glow of the lava gave some light to the room, its main source coming from a single block of glowstone in one of the corners of the obsidian cell. He typed a ‘Hello’ in chat and was greeted with a ‘Fuck off bitch boy’ from Tommy, ‘Burn in hell’ from Tubbo, ‘Hi. Please go away’ from Ranboo, ‘I hate you’ from George, who was awake for once, and a ‘Never speak to me again’ from Sapnap. Dream laughed a little, knowing how much they hated his character. He then wandered over to a clock, fiddling with it and smiling wistfully before going to his chest full of books, pulling one out and beginning to write.

In another part of the world, Tommy was laughing his head off at Tubbo, who had somehow managed to get his character stuck inside an obsidian box with no way out. He was currently pleading with Tommy to let him out.

“Tommy please, I know this is funny but I would rather like to get out!”

“BAHAHAHAHA!!! TUBBOX!!! IT’S BACK GUYS!!” Tommy moved his character around the box. Tubbo’s character head followed him until he disappeared from view. Tommy looked at his chat. They were all spamming ‘Tubbox’, laughing at Tubbo. Tommy laughed and gave in, pulling out a diamond pick from his inventory and breaking the obsidian, letting Tubbo’s character out.

“Oh thank you so much, Tommy! Alright, you wanna go bully Dream?”

“Oh hell yes! Should we get Ranboo?”

“Yes!”

They both began spamming Ranboo in the chat.

<TommyInnit> JOIN VC2 RANBOO  
<Tubbo_> YEAH JOIN US  
<TommyInnit> ONE OF US  
<Tubbo_> ONE OF US  
<TommyInnit> ONE OF US  
<Tubbo_> ONE OF US  
<TommyInnit> ONE OF US  
<Tubbo_> ONE OF US  
<Ranboo> I’m joining it! Calm down!

Ranboo joined the call and Tommy and Tubbo cheered.

“RANBOO!!!!”

“RANBOOB!!!”

“TOMMY FOR THE LAST TIME THAT’S NOT HOW YOU SAY MY NAME!”

“WELL, I DON’T FUCKING CARE RANBOOB! ANYWAYS! Do you wanna come with us and bully Dream?”

“Oh hell yes!”

“LET’S GOOOOOO!!!”

“YEAHHH”

“WE’RE COMING FOR YOU BITCH BOY!!!”

Once Ranboo’s half enderman, half something else character appeared into view, Tubbo and Tommy both started sprinting towards the prison, Ranboo following close behind. Once they arrived, they waited for AweSamDude (also known as Sam), to let them through. Eventually, they were let in, Sam making them sign books and put stuff in lockers before bringing them through the prison to where Dream was, killing them all a couple of times along the way. As they wandered by the other prison cells, they all stopped walking, including Sam, as a message appeared in chat.

**Pho3nix_17 has joined the game**

I logged into the Dream SMP, waiting for my screen to load while talking to my twitch chat. When I loaded in, I sighed, glaring at the obsidian walls, iron bars and iron door that was keeping me entrapped. I immediately went into character, going up and punching the door once, yelping in pretend pain as the iron hurt my character. I huffed, and quickly went over to my chest of books, opening them and starting to write. I stopped however when I noticed four nametags outside my door. TommyInnit, Tubbo_, Ranboo, and AweSamDude. I quickly put the book away, hopping into the vc with them.

“What.”

I heard Ranboo inhale a bit sharply when he heard my voice. Tommy and Tubbo however, did not hesitate a single second.

“You’re still in here?”

“Tubbo, of _course_ , she’s still in here! She’s in here until someone gets her out!”

“Who would get her out? And how?”

“It would have to be me or one of the other guards,” Sam said. “As to how she would get out, someone would have to bail her out, or her sentence would have to be finished. Same goes for any prisoner who comes in here.”

Ranboo coughed a little, before saying “Who is this again?”

A chorus of four voices answered him. “Check your memory book!”

“Okay okay!”

I watched him open the memory book, sadness tinged in my eyes, hating that he continually forgot me, who I was, everything about me. Because I still remembered him. And however much I hated myself for it, I still cared for him. Still loved him. Still remembered the feeling of happiness every time I saw the chat alert message that meant he had joined the game. Still remembered the butterflies that filled my stomach every time he joined the voice call I was in and spoke to me. Then I would have to remind myself that this just a roleplay, that he hasn’t forgotten me, that he still cares, that his character is the only one who has forgotten me, forgotten my character.

That didn’t mean that it hurt any less.

I heard the light of recognition come into Ranboo’s voice.

“Oh! You’re Phoenix! We were friends, you and I would do tons of stuff together before... you…”

I smiled weakly.

“Before I went and did all of the stuff that put me in here. You don’t have to retract what you were going to say just to spare my feelings, Ranboo. I know why you’re all here. You’re going to tease Dream, aren’t you?” Changing the topic. A quick but efficient way of removing tension from conversations.

Tommy’s voice broke through my thoughts, loud as ever.

“YEAH!! WE’RE GONNA FUCKING BULLY HIM AGAIN, THE STUPID BITCH BOY!”

“YEAH!” Tubbo chimed in. I giggled.

“Well, please don’t kill him. He’s been through enough.”

“Phoe. He almost killed Tubbo. He stole my discs and a bunch of stuff from the other Dream SMP members. He manipulated me and Tubbo-”

“And me,” Ranboo chimed in as well, contributing his bit to the conversation.

“-and also was the cause of pretty much all of the Dream SMP’s problems. He has not been through enough. You’re starting to like him!! That’s not good! That’s when he starts to manipulate you! He’s pretending to be your friend! You have to not care! Anyways, I’ll see you again maybe?”

“Maybe. Goodbye, all of you!”

“Bye!”

“See ya!”

“WE’RE COMING FOR YOU BITCH BOY!”

I laughed at Tommy’s reply, disconnecting from the voice call, and going back to Minecraft, opening my book and starting to write in it again, talking with my chat and laughing with them, sharing stories and seeing their reactions.

Meanwhile, Dream was not having a fun time. The second that he saw the lava start to come down and the block wall raise, he swore under his breath, quickly putting his book away in the chest again as Tommy’s character appeared on the opposite side of the lava pool. Oh great. He’d brought Tubbo and Ranboo with him. He quickly fell into character, ready to be bullied, physically, mentally and emotionally. It didn’t matter anyway. His character was already mostly insane. Tommy hopped on the moving bridge first, arriving on the other side quickly. He walked off the bridge into Dream’s cell, his Minecraft character staring at Dream. The bridge headed back, and Tubbo was the next one to come over, followed by Ranboo. Then, the lava started to come back down, the block wall disappeared, and Dream joined the voice call, ready to get destroyed by three children.

Dream heard Tommy inhale and inwardly winced, preparing for the onslaught of words that was about to come his way.

“BITCH BOY! YOU FUCKING SUCK OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE YOU DESERVE TO ROT IN THIS FUCKING PRISON YOU LITTLE-”

Tubbo and Ranboo quickly joined in, all three of their characters surrounding Dream, punching him occasionally.

“YEAH WHY ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE YOU BASTARD TOMMY SHOULD’VE KILLED YOU AGES AGO-”

“HOW’S IT FEEL TO BE BULLIED DREAM?! HOW DOES IT FEEL KNOWING ALL YOUR FRIENDS HATE YOU?!”

“It hurts.”

“OH, OF COURSE, IT DOES YOU FUCKING MANIPULATIVE BASTARD-”

This went on for at least fifteen minutes. Dream had been killed several times in the game and was now just crouching in a corner while the other three stared him down. Then, thankfully, Ranboo said he wanted to leave. Tubbo agreed, and then Tommy gave in. Sam’s voice echoed through the voice call, and soon three death messages appeared in the chat.

_TommyInnit was killed with magic_ _  
__Tubbo_ was killed with magic_ _  
__Ranboo was killed with magic_

Dream breathed a small sigh of relief as he left the voice call. Why did they have to be so loud? At least now, he was alone. He headed over to the chest, pulling out the book that he had been working on, beginning to write again, waiting for the Discord message from Mikayla, or Phoenix; as she was known by; to let him know that he needed to join the voice call with her.

Back over in Phoenix’s, or rather, _my_ cell, I had finished writing one book and was in the middle of writing another when I saw Tommy’s, Tubbo’s, Sam’s, and Ranboo’s nametags appear seemingly out of nowhere. I sent a message in chat.

<Pho3nix_17> See you guys whenever you visit again!

That message quickly got replies.

<Tubbo_> Sorry that we coludn’t stay for logner!  
<TommyInnit> You’re gonna be waiting a while!  
<Ranboo> I’ll see if I can visit tomorrow! If I remember that is.  
<AweSamDude> I see you every few hours. You know this.

I chuckled at Sam’s response, and sighed at Tubbo’s spelling, forgiving him only because I knew he had dyslexia. I quickly responded to Sam’s message.

<Pho3nix_17> Sam, you don’t count  
<AweSamDude> :(  
<Pho3nix_17> :P

I laughed and watched as their nametags moved on past me. I then sent a quick Discord message to Dream, hopping in a vc. Merely seconds later, I heard his voice greet me.

“Hello.”

“Hey Dream! How was the Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo visit?”

“Awful.”

“Oh boy, what did they do this time?”

Dream relayed the story to me, and I provided words of comfort and consultation, secretly struggling not to laugh at some of the bits he told me.

“-and then Ranboo thankfully said that he wanted to leave. Tubbo agreed and then Tommy gave in as well.”

“Oh wow. That’s quite the-” I heard my front door open. I froze, before quickly opening up my security cameras on one of my monitors.

“...Phoe?” When I didn’t respond, Dream quickly dropped his character, using my real name.

“Mikayla? Is everything okay? What’s going on?”

“Someone’s in my house.”

“Oh fuck. Can I do anything to-” Dream’s voice cut off. I was checking the cameras so I didn’t think much of it until he whispered in my ear. “...Someone’s in my house too.”

“Is it Sapnap…?”

“No. Sapnap’s visiting Karl, remember?”

“Fuck. Lock your door.”

“You too.”

I quickly got up, taking off my headphones and shutting and locking my door, moving a bunch of things in front of it. I was still streaming, and my chat was freaking out. I watched the messages shoot by, and then my heart jolted as I read one specific one.

“...Clay?” My voice came out small and scared, which I hated. Dream instantly replied, sounding worried, knowing that I never used his real name without reason.

“Yes? What’s wrong?”

“...This is happening to the others as well.”

“Fuck. Wait, like everyone?”

“Everyone on the server, yeah. Well, at least the people who are streaming.”

A ping resounded in my ears about thirty seconds later. I checked Discord and saw that Dream had pinged everyone, asking if they were hearing strange noises in their house. I put my hands over my mouth as I saw most people responding with ‘Yes’. Dream quickly told everyone to lock their doors and block it with something. After a little while, there were responses to that, saying that they had done that. I heard something slam against my door and I jumped.

“Dream-”

“Are they trying to bash your door down as well?”

“Yes.”

“Stay there. Keep an eye on the door and find something to use as a weapon.”

“Okay.” I was very grateful for his reassuring voice. Five seconds later, I heard someone else’s voice. It was Ranboo.

“Guys, they’re breaking down my door-”

“Yeah I know, they’re doing the same thing to me and Mikayla. Stay calm, and try and find something to use as a weapon.”

“Okay. Okay.”

Other people joined, Tubbo sounding quite scared, Tommy pretending not to be scared, but with an obvious waver in his voice, Wilbur sounding confident even though he was not, and Schlatt just being Schlatt. Most of the Dream SMP was in the call now. Then Phil joined.

“They’ve got Kristen.”

This statement brought forth a chorus of angry cries and statements from everyone. Phil quickly shut us up with his next statement.

“They want me to come out there otherwise they’ll hurt her. I’m going to go.”

That again brought a large amount of disagreement from everyone. Phil was having none of it, soon just taking off his headphones. We all heard as he surrendered to the mysterious people. We all heard a large thud as something hit the ground. We all heard Kristen scream. And then…

“PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!!”

The voice was so loud that I jumped, looking around for its source. Then I heard Dream’s voice.

“Alright alright! Just put the gun down, okay?! See look, I’m putting down my weapon.”

There was a grunt of pain from Dream, and then we heard a thud. Another man down. My heart was thumping painfully in my chest, my ears ringing with the yelps and screams of the others as they all got taken down. I knew it wouldn’t be long before the black-clothed people entered my room. Checking the cameras again, deafening in Discord, not wanting to hear any more screams, I watched as the black-clothed people gathered around my door. I removed my headphones and grasped the nearest thing I had to a weapon in my hand. It was a fork. The door was hit once, twice, and then suddenly it bent, a weird black cylinder poking through the door. It got removed and then the door was being torn off its hinges as it was yanked back the other way, tearing in half.

I pulled the fork up into a defensive position as a person clothed in black entered my room. Others followed, and that’s when I noticed they were all carrying guns. _Fuck._ I threw my fork like a dagger. It flew through the air, and surprisingly stuck in the shoulder of one of the people, who yelped in pain. Then there were guns being pointed at me. I silently raised my hands, removing my headphones. They came closer to me, and that’s when I struck. Using my many years of Tae Kwon Do to my advantage, I managed to knock three unconscious, give others severe injuries, and disarm most of them. I felt something hard press into the back of my head and froze, turning around slowly. A person was holding a gun to my head. I quickly tried to disarm them, but something hit the back of my head and I saw the floor coming up to meet me before everything went black, and I slipped into the harsh grip of unconsciousness.


	2. Taken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dream SMP meet who orchestrated their kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: minor character death, panic attacks, use of guns, bleeding, cursing, people being hit and hurt, stabbing, use of a knife, yelling
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> -Phoenix

Sapnap regained consciousness, everything swaying around him, and tasting iron in his mouth. Great. He was bleeding somewhere then. Once his vision stopped spinning, he looked around, taking note of his surroundings, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light. The ground beneath him hadn’t stopped swaying, and that’s when he realised he was in some form of vehicle. He looked around again once his eyes had adjusted to the light, immediately spotting and recognising some of his friends, Dream, Punz, Ponk, Quackity, and Karl. They appeared to be the only ones in the vehicle. Judging by the size and shape of the compartment they were in, they were most likely in a truck. He figured that whoever was driving the truck was probably one of the people who kidnapped them.

He looked over at Karl, concern flashing over his face as he realised that Karl was bleeding from multiple places on his body and was chained up. Sapnap reached for Karl but found himself unable to move, realising that he was in a similar position. He struggled futilely against his bonds, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to escape the chains holding him.

“Karl!”

He whisper-yelled, not wanting to not be the only one conscious. A few seconds later, his friend stirred, and Karl raised his head to meet Sapnap’s eyes. He still looked groggy, the effects of unconsciousness still wearing off. It wasn’t long before Karl appeared to realise that Sapnap was tied up. He did the same thing Sapnap had done, trying to reach for him and then struggling against his bonds. He started to speak, quite loudly.

“What the-”

Sapnap shushed him with a hiss.

“Shhh! We don’t want the idiots who kidnapped us to know that we’re awake!”

“Oh. Right.”

Karl whispered back. He looked quite concerned, looking more and more concerned as his eyes travelled over Sapnap. Sapnap raised an eyebrow and gave him a ‘seriously’ look.

“Dude now is not the time to be checking me out.”

He got the satisfaction of watching Karl flush a light shade of red and hearing him stutter out.

“I-i wasn’t- I-i mean- I was just-”

“Admiring me, I know, I’m gorgeous.”

Karl blushed a little but quickly regained his composure.

“N-no! I was worried about you!”

“Why?”

“You’re bleeding! From the side of your head! And other places…”

“What kind of other places~?”

“Oh my god, your mind is so dirty. Your stomach and arms, I think maybe your chest as well.”

Sapnap looked down at himself again, realising he was only wearing a t-shirt. A t-shirt that was covered in blood splotches.

“Aww man, c’mon! Why did they have to take my jumper?!”

Now it was Karl’s turn to shush Sapnap, and the two of them froze, hearing the truck that they were in start to slow down and stop. Sapnap glanced at the giant door and then back at Karl.

“Quick, pretend you’re still unconscious!”

Karl nodded and quickly went limp. Sapnap followed suit. There was the sound of locks clicking, and then the doors to the truck swung outwards, and some of the masked people from before made their way into the compartment. Sapnap surreptitiously eyed them, trying to see what they were doing. They appeared to be examining the prisoners, his friends, poking them and stuff like that. _Shit. They were checking if any of them were awake._ He closed his eyes, hearing them come over to him. They lifted his head, turning it this way and that. He tried his best to remain as limp as possible. Seemingly satisfied, they dropped his head and started leaving the truck.

Suddenly, one of them spun around and walked over to Karl, kicking him in the stomach. Karl was unable to restrain his cry of pain, and Sapnap’s eyes snapped open as he heard their kidnappers yelling to each other in a foreign language. One put a gun to Karl’s head, and Sapnap’s heart lurched. He struggled against his chains, attempting to hit the person who appeared to be trying to hurt, maybe even kill, Karl.

“STOP! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!” He yelled.

The person turned to him, looking down at him, before kicking him hard in the stomach. Sapnap doubled over, well, as much as he could, and groaned in pain, looking at Karl, who looked back at him, panicked. Something hard hit the back of his head and he slipped into the void of unconsciousness again, blissfully floating in a sea of black.

…

…

…

Black. Why was everything black? There were voices…? Why couldn’t he see? Oh, wait. Dream opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. The lights were a blindingly bright white, and he had to close and open his eyes multiple times before everything finally started to appear. He quickly took note of his surroundings. His hands were chained behind his back, and his ankles were also chained together which were most likely chained to the floor. He tested that theory and found that he was incorrect and that he could move his legs. He had no reason to currently, knowing that it would be a pain to try and get up, so remained in the same position. The room that he was in was huge, the roof seeming to be a lifetime away. He tried not to think of what it would be like standing on the roof looking down. The room had a definitive colour scheme of black, white, grey, and some red. It was mostly black, however. In front of him was a bunch of marble stairs leading up to a raised platform with a large black chair- Scratch that, it was more like a throne. A humongous black-set throne with red backing and seat. He looked around, spotting multiple giant black and white doors. It didn’t take long for him to realise that he wasn’t alone.

Something hit him hard in the back of his shoulder and he hissed through his teeth in pain, turning his head to look at what had hit him. It was a small dagger. He groaned, futilely trying to reach up and pull it out. A person cloaked in black walked by him, yanking it out. Dream yelped and glared at the person as they made their way up to the throne and spun around, sitting down on it. The person looked at Dream. Dream looked back, giving them a death glare. They both stayed like that for a while, each staring at each other. One with pure hatred, the other with an eerie calmness. They spoke first.

“Well. It is a pleasure to meet you, Dream. Or should I say… _Clay._ ” At the sound of their voice, Dream jolted. Their voice didn’t sound… male. Or female. It was a perfect balance of the two, with a hint of an accent. He mentally made a note to call them by the pronouns they/them unless told otherwise. He was a little surprised that they knew his name, but not too surprised.

“I would say that it is also a pleasure to meet you, however, I’m chained to the floor, and you just stabbed me with a dagger, so I can’t say the same.”

The person laughed. Their laugh was so cold and emotionless that Dream physically shivered.

“Oh, I like you~ Anyways, I’ve been _such_ a bad host! My name is Rozis. And don’t worry about your friends, they’re safe in my possession and you will be seeing them soon.”

Seeing the look of surprise on Dream’s face, they laughed.

“How did I know you were worrying about them? Well, a magician never reveals their secrets~”

Dream shivered again, hating this interaction, hating Rozis with a passion, wishing that he wasn’t chained so that he could punch that smug smirk off of their face- That’s when he realised something. They weren’t wearing a mask as all the other people had been. Their skin was an interesting milk chocolate colour, with bright green eyes set in a nice, but cruel-looking face. Their hair was short and black, and their features didn’t appear to have a gender. They also had a large scar across their face, which intrigued Dream a little, curious as to how that had happened. He was shaken out of his thoughts as Rozis clapped twice. The doors to one of the giant entranceways that he had been staring at earlier opened up. Someone was shoved through, stumbling a little, but regaining their balance quickly, spitting at the guard who had pushed them. Dream recognised them instantly.

“Sapnap?”

Sapnap looked over and spotted Dream, a relieved smile spreading over his face.

“Dream!”

Sapnap started to head towards Dream but was shoved by a guard to a specific place in the room, forced to kneel on the ground. Dream’s friends, well the American ones at least, filed in behind Sapnap, chained up similarly and forced to kneel in specific places, each covered by a guard with a gun. Dream clenched his teeth, forcing his eyes forward as he hissed through his teeth at the smug person in front of him.

“Let. Them. Go.”

“No.”

Dream struggled to get up, managing to get up and rush forwards towards the throne before guards intercepted him. Dream snarled, struggling against their grip as he was forced back to his spot, forcefully pushed down onto his knees. His breaths were heavy as he glared at Rozis. They got up from their throne and walked down to him, pulling out a dagger. They looked him dead in the eye and then stabbed him in his already injured left shoulder. Dream yelled in pain, almost collapsing. They pulled out the dagger and watched him fall forward onto his face, weak from the pain and loss of blood. The other prisoners in the room yelled in protest, struggling, trying to get to Dream. Rozis rolled their eyes and yanked Dream back up by the back of his hoodie, glaring into his eyes. He glared back. They rolled their eyes, throwing him backwards. He was caught by the guards as Rozis quickly tied a bandage around the injury, purposefully tying it tight, ignoring Dream’s hisses of pain. They then headed back up to the throne, clapping twice again.

Dream turned his head towards the entranceway that was opening. Almost all of the rest of his friends were shoved through. He locked eyes with the first person who stumbled through the door. It was George.

“No…” He whispered. George tried to head towards him, but like all the others, was forced to a specific spot in the room. Dream turned his head back to Rizos, who he noted, was frowning. They pointed to someone, and Dream turned his head to see who they were pointing to. It was Tommy, who looked furious. He was also gagged.

“Why is he gagged?”

One of the guards stepped forward.

“My liege, we had to gag him, as he was talking too much.”

“Oh? Well, he doesn’t seem to be talking now. Take it off.”

“Yes, my liege.”

Dream smirked, watching as the guards removed the gag from Tommy’s mouth. They had no idea what they had just unleashed. As soon as the gag was gone from his mouth, Tommy began to do what he did best. Yell. And curse.

“YOU MOTHERFUCKERS HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP ME OH MY GOD DO YOU EVEN THINK BEFORE FUCKING KIDNAPPING SOMEONE?! ALL MY FANS WILL KNOW SOMETHING IS WRONG AND YOU DO NOT WANT TO GET IN THEIR WAY TRUST ME! ALSO, YOU FUCKING BASTARD ON THE THRONE, YOU THINK YOU’RE SO HIGH AND MIGHTY YOU’RE NOTHING COMPARED TO OUR ROYALTY ON THE THRONE IN ENGLAND YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SH-”

In his corner of the room, BadBoyHalo muttered “Language” multiple times under his breath, annoyed at Tommy, but not wanting to be hurt.

“I’ve heard enough! Silence!”

The gag was forced back into Tommy’s mouth, and he glared at Rizos, who looked completely done with his shit.

“You did us all a favour by shutting him up. However. We appear to be missing one person who has yet to join the party. Did you manage to capture her?”

The guard they had addressed shuffled in place, clearing their throat.

“We did, however…”

“What.”

“She managed to give several of our troops’ major injuries, including concussing three of them.”

“Well, then I am even more excited to meet her. Bring her in!”

Dream turned his head, as did everyone else, focusing on the last entranceway. The door swung open, and Mikayla walked in, in several chains and surrounded by multiple guards. Talk about a dramatic entrance.

A dramatic entrance, for a not so impressive character, I thought to myself as I entered the humungous room. I appreciated the contrast of the colours that I could see, taking note of where everyone was, becoming concerned when I saw Dream up at the front. Looking straight ahead, I spotted a person in black on a black and red throne. They were staring at me, before snorting.

“This is the person who took our soldiers’ down? She’s a girl!”

My nostrils flared at that.

“Excuse me, I’m twenty-two thank you very much! I’m not a girl!”

The person laughed, their laugh feeling like ice-cold water running down my spine. I involuntarily shivered.

“Cute. Put her in her place, and then bring the leaders forwards.”

I was shoved to a spot near someone who I recognised as Ranboo, trying to contain my rising anger. I was forced on my knees and then watched as Wilbur, Techno, Tommy, Tubbo, Schlatt and Quackity were dragged to the front alongside Dream.

Dream was pulled to his feet and brought over to Rozis, who yanked him around so that he was facing us, putting a dagger to his neck. Their voice rang out cold and clear.

“Do as we say, and we won’t kill you. If you don’t follow orders, we will start killing, beginning with this one-” They gestured to Dream and then the others who had been brought up the front. “-and then these, and then we’ll pick at random who we want to kill.”

I gulped a little, shuffling in my spot before freezing as Tubbo’s voice rang out.

“How do we know you’re not bluffing?”

“Good question.” Rozis turned to a random guard, pulled out a gun, and shot them. The guard crumpled to the ground, dead. I lost focus, my brain still catching up with me on what had just happened. I heard Tubbo having a panic attack, and Tommy frantically trying to help him out. Then everything went white, and suddenly it was hard to breathe, hard to focus on anything, the gunshot and image of the guard crumpling to the ground stuck on a loop inside my head. I felt warm arms encircle me, and I leaned into them without a second thought, trying to breathe, but not being able to breathe well. Words were being said to me, I couldn’t focus on them, just trying to breathe. My hand was placed on someone’s chest. I focused long enough to register that it was Ranboo’s chest and he was telling me to focus on his breathing. I tried, soon getting my breathing into a rhythm that matched his own, my head starting to clear.

When I was finally able to breathe and focus again, I realised that Ranboo had been holding me, and had been the one who placed my hand on his chest. My cheeks turned a wonderful rosy red, and I moved away from him, soon getting chained up properly again. I didn’t even remember getting unchained. I looked around and saw that everyone had managed to calm down, although their faces all wore the same look of ‘What the fuck is wrong with them?’ and ‘Did that just happen?’. Rozis cleared their throat.

“Are our instructions clear?”

We all nodded mutely. Rozis grinned and then proceeded to stab Dream in the shoulder. He screamed in pain, and I yelled his name along with some other people, hearing Sapnap and George’s voices ring out above the rest.

Rozis laughed, their eyes a crazed emerald green. They shoved Dream down the stairs. He fell down the stairs with a yelp, ending up in front of some guards, who forced him to his feet and began taking him away. I spotted George and Sapnap being restrained by guards as they tried to get to their best friend. The looks of distress on their faces made my stomach twist in several knots, and I looked away.

The next person to go was Wilbur. He was hauled upright, ending up being taller than most of the guards and marched off, a gun to his back. He gave us all a reassuring smile as he walked by, before being shoved forward and smacked in the head with a gun. He grunted in pain but continued walking.

Tommy and Tubbo were next to be dragged off. They needed at least ten guards to pry them away from each other, and they didn’t stop struggling once they had been separated.

Eret was next, keeping their head high like the bisexual king they were. They, like Wilbur, gave us all a smile of encouragement before they were marched off.

Techno was forcefully dragged off. He resisted, of course, but soon complied, especially when they threatened to hurt Phil.

One by one, the rest of the Dream SMP were dragged out, until it was only me and Ranboo left. Ranboo left next, a head taller than most of the guards who were escorting him. He did attempt to struggle but quickly gave up when a gun was shoved into his back. My chains that were attached to the ground released, and I stood up, straightening up and glaring at Rozis with what I hoped was a look of defiance.

“You’re not going to get away with this.”

They laughed and said the age-old line.

“Oh, sweetie… I already have~”

Then I was dragged off to a large corridor with so many doors. I looked down it, just in time to see Punz, Phil, Ranboo, Purpled and Hannah get shoved through some of the doors. Then I was being shoved through a door as well. The guards marched me over to a weird fiery filled vertical tube at the other end of the room, opening it wide. The fiery stuff appeared to be some form of weird goo. They freed me from my chains, but before I could react, I was shoved into the tube, the door slammed in front of me. I banged my hands on it, trying to get out, holding my breath so that I wouldn’t breathe the fiery goo in. The guards just watched me, with mostly emotionless faces. They appeared to be waiting for something. Eventually, I wasn’t able to hold my breath any longer, and I breathed in the goo. Instantly, my vision started to blackout, and my hands slipped from the walls of the tube down to my sides. I blinked, watching as the guards left before my eyelids slipped down over my eyes and I slipped into the void of unconsciousness.

One by one, the Dream SMP members fell unconscious, all in different looking tubes, and all in the same position, standing upright with their arms by their sides. Rozis smiled, looking at the giant screen in front of them, which showed each one of the Dream SMP members. They cracked their neck and then turned, yelling out something in a foreign language. Some nearby guards nodded and shot off to do their bidding. They turned back to the screen, focusing in on a single camera, grinning. A person was floating in a lime green tube, their eyes closed. For a few split seconds, a white smiley-faced mask appeared on the outside of the tube, covering their face.

Rozis’s grin widened.

It was time to begin the experiments.


End file.
